Феанор
Феано́р ( ) — эльф-нолдо, старший сын Финвэ и его первой жены Мириэль Тэриндэ. Муж Нерданель и отец семерых сыновей. Единокровный брат - Финдис, Финголфина, Фаниэль, Финарфина и Иримэ. Дед Келебримбора. Феанор один из ключевых персонажей Легендариума Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, существовавший с самого его начала и оказавший большое влияние на Историю Арды. Величием огня души он превосходил пределы, положенные эльфам, и был могущественнейшим из всех Детей Эру: самым сильным, стойким, доблестным, искусным и умным из них. Также являлся красивейшим из сыновей Илуватара и самым высокомерным из эльфов. Основал, и был главой школы учёных-лингвистов — Ламбенголмор. Создал многие великие и прославленные творения, в том числе Палантиры, Тэнгвар и величайшее творение всех эльфов — Сильмарили. Стал первым Верховным королём нолдор-изгнанников, подняв Бунт Нолдор против Валар и отправившись Войной на Владыку Тьмы Моргота. Имя Правильно имя Феанор произносится через "Э" - "Фэанор", так как "ё" в транскрипции имени "Fёanor" означает именно этот звук. Однако из-за частой ошибки переводчиков, произношение и написание через "Е" стало наиболее распространено среди русскоязычных поклонников творчества Толкина. * Финвэ (англ''. Finwё'') — самое первое имя, которым Финвэ назвал Феанора. В последствие получило расширение. * Куруфинвэ (англ. Kurufinwё) — расширение предыдущего отцовского имени (ataresse), сделанное Финвэ после проявления талантов Феанора. С квенья переводилось как «Искусный Финвэ» (от ''«Kurwe» - технологическое умение и изобретательность). Такое же имя Феанор дал своему пятому сыну (на синдарине звучало как '''Куруфин). * Фэанаро (англ. Fёanaro ''| также был вариант 'Файанаро''' (англ. Fayanaro)) — имя прозрения (amilesse), которым Феанора в час рождения назвала мать, Мириэль. С квенья перводилось как '«Пламенный Дух» (от «fea» - «душа», и «nare» - «огонь»)История Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «''Шибболет Феанора»; этим именем Феанор назывался в честь своей материИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: ''«Законы и обычаи Эльдар». ** Фаэнор (англ. Faёnor | также был вариант Файнор (англ. Faynor)) — форма квенийского имени Фэанаро ''в переводе на синдарин. ** 'Феанор (англ. Fёanor | правильное произношение '''Фэанор) — форма имени, являющаяся чем то средним между квенийским "Фэанаро" и синдаринским "Фаэнор". Такая форма почти всегда использовавшаяся в сказаниях и легендах о Древних Днях. В рамках концепции Дж. Р. Р. Толкин предполагает, что форма «Феанор» появилась из-за ошибки писца, поскольку в документах на квэнья, «''еа''» появлялось часто, а «''ае''», обычно не встречалось. Герб На гербе Феанора можно увидеть восемь языков пламени, которые окружают Сильмариль. Родовой знак Знаком Феанора и его Дома была восьмилучевая звездаВластелин Колец: Братство Кольца, Книга 2: "Путешествие во тьме". Ранние годы Смерть матери и второй брак отца Феанор родился в ТирионеИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Анналы Амана» и был сыном короля и королевы всех нолдор, Финвэ и Мириэль. В теле его матери, как и в телах других пришедших из Средиземья эльфов, изначально было искажение. Из-за этого, Мириэль оказалась неспособна выносить ребёнка, которого Эру одарил столь большим могуществом. Тем не менее, она отдала для рождения Феанора все силы своей души, но это стало причиной её смертельного утомления. Дав сыну имя "Феанаро", Мириэль отправилась в Сады Лориэна и умерла, а её душа отказалась покидать Чертоги Мандоса. Чем настойчивее Финвэ просил её вернуться и беспокоил, тем сильнее Мириэль ожесточалась и в итоге, отказалась на отрез. Так Феанор осиротел, хоть Финвэ и заменил ему мать, любя сына за двоих, отсутствие материнского воспитания повредило Феанору (что позднее признала сама Мириэль). Через два года после расторжения брака с Мириэль, когда юный Феанор странствовал далеко в горах, Финвэ повстречал Индис и полюбил еёИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион: (фаза 2) «О Феаноре и Освобождении Мелькора''». Валар позволили Финвэ жениться во второй раз, от чего Феанор разгневался и возмутился, хотя его любовь к отцу нисколько не убавилась. Феанор понимал - мать приговорена к вечному лишению тела, так, что с ней живой нельзя увидеться и поговорить; это было возможно только после смерти. Потому счастье отца с мачехой вызывало у Феанора негативные эмоции, а к их детям у него изначально не было любви. Позднее Феанору также не понравилось, что отец назвал двух других своих сыновей изначально Финвэ, при том некорректно расширив их имена до Нолофинвэ (Мудрый Финвэ) и Арафинвэ (Благородный Финвэ). Феанор считал, что эти звания равно могут принадлежать и ему, но это было не до конца так, в следствии скудного познания общефилософской мудрости и растущей гордыни. Тем не менее, хотя Финвэ и дал своё имя изначально второму и третьему сыновьям, желая так уровнять всех троих между собой, любил он более всего всегда Феанора. Феанор рос быстро и покинул дом Финвэ, как только стал достаточно взрослым; он поселился отдельно, посвятив себя поиску знаний и изучению ремёсел. Феанор часто в печали приходил к телу матери, но скоро его полностью заняли замыслы и идеи. Брак и сыновья В одном из путешествий по Аману, будучи ещё юношей, Феанор встретился с девушкой из нолдор - Нерданель, которая, как и сам Феанор, любила путешествовать далеко от жилищ своего народа; после этого они часто странствовали вместе, полюбили друг друга и поженились. Многих удивил этот брак, так как Нерданель не числилась прекраснейшей из нолдор; однако, как и Феанор, она была сильна волей и жаждала знаний. Нерданель была дочерью великого кузнеца Махтана, ученика Аулэ; от него, Феанор в юности узнал многое об изготовлении вещей из металла и камня. Если огонь души Феанора разгорался слишком жарко, Нерданель своей мудростью сдерживала мужа, так как она была одна из немногих, к кому Феанор прислушивалсяИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 2) : гл. 7 «''О Сильмарилях и Смуте Нолдор''». У них с Нерданель было семеро сыновей (ни у кого из эльфов не было детей больше), которых Феанор назвал: *Нельяфинвэ *Канафинвэ *Туркафинвэ *Морифинвэ *Куруфинвэ *Питьяфинвэ *Телуфинвэ Двое младших сыновей были близнецами, но Нерданель дала им одно имя на двоих – «Амбарусса», потому Феанор попросил её дать различные, хоть немного, имена сыновьям, чтобы постоянно их не путать. Ему показалось, что тогда Нерданель сделалась какой-то странной; через некоторое время она сказала, что пусть одного из них зовут «Умбарто» (Обречённый), но чьё это имя, покажет время. Феанор встревожился от такого дурного имени и переспросил Нерданель, может быть она хотела сказать «Амбарто» (Возвышенный), однако супруга подтвердила свои прежние слова, но добавила, что он может изменить имя, так как это не важно. Тогда Феанор разумно изменил дурное имя Умбарто на Амбарто, но сыновья всё равно называли друг друга Амбарусса. Старшего близнеца, чьи волосы с возрастом потемнели (Питьяфинвэ), Феанор любил сильнее; однако более других своих сыновей, Феанор любил Куруфинвэ, поскольку тот отчасти унаследовал его характер и таланты. Феанор и его сыновья редко жили подолгу в одном месте, поскольку ища неизведанное, путешествовали по всему Валинору, подходя даже к границам Бессветия и берегам Внешнего Моря. Они часто гостили в чертогах АулеИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 1): "О Эльдамаре и принцах эльдалиэ", который полюбил Феанора ещё когда тот был ребёнком. Рукотворные творения Феанор создал многие удивительные творения: * Искусственные драгоценные камни, что были ярче, крупнее и прекраснее естественных камней, добытых из земли; * Кристаллы, в которых далёкие вещи казались близкими; * Белые камни, сияющие синим и серебряным пламенем в свете звёзд; * Палантиры - «видящие камни», позволяющие наблюдать места и события на огромных расстояниях, а также общаться с владельцами других ПалантировВластелин Колец: Две Крепости, Книга 3: "Палантир"; * Светильники Феанора, которые светились чистым голубым светом и были устойчивы к воздействию ветра и воды (их секрет знал лишь Феанор)Дети Хурина: гл. 8 "Смерть Белега". Это было лишь самое начало его трудов и многое Феанор оставил незавершённым. Лингвистика В юности, занимаясь вопросами языка, Феанор заложил основы школы «Ламбенголмор» («Мудрецов-языковедов») в ВалинореИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «Квенди и Эльдар» и создал алфавит тенгвар (или "Алфавит Феанора") взамен письменной системы Румила сарати, полностью переработав последнюю. Мало кто из эльдар умел говорить на Валарине, даже запинаясь; среди людей, в целом, стало широко известно лишь небольшое количество слов или имён. Феанор же узнал больше из этого языка, чем кто-либо до него, и его знания в любом случае далеко превосходили то немногое, из того что было записано. Ещё до рождения Феанора, в квенья нолдор стала широко распространена, поддерживаемая фонетическим "вкусом" и теорией, замена звука «þ» на «s» («þ» - «т», «s» - «с»). Когда Феанор стал главой учёных-лингвистов Валинора и школы Ламбенголмор, он, с другими учёными-лингвистами, возражал против этого изменения, настаивая, что «þ» - это верное произношение для тех, кто заботится о своей речи и полностью понимает её. Феанор был прав в своём утверждении, но, кроме лингвистического вкуса и мудрости, у него были и другие мотивы. Его мать, Мириэль, при жизни твердо придерживалась произношения «þ» и желала, чтобы все её родичи говорили так же, или по крайней мере, правильно произносили её имя - «Тэриндэ». Поэтому Феанор, из любви к своей умершей матери, особо настаивал на «þ». Однако мачеха Феанора, Индис, из племени говорящих через «þ» ваниар, выбрала «s», желая из-за любви к Финвэ быть частью народа нолдор (у последних, к тому времени, большинство говорило через «s»). Однако Феанор посчитал, что она это сделала специально для унижения Мириэль. Так и получилось, что для Феанора отказ от «þ» стал символом оскорбления Мириэли. Когда его сыновья, будучи детьми, спросили, почему их родичи в Доме Финвэ произносят «s» вместо «þ», Феанор ответил: «Не обращайте внимания! Мы говорим верно, и как говорил король Финвэ до того, как его ввели в заблуждение. Мы – его наследники по праву и старший Дом. Пусть сюсюкают, если не могут говорить лучше». Создание и утрата Сильмарилей Освобождение Мелькора Поверив в ложь Владыки Тьмы Мелькора о раскаянии, Король Арды Манвэ даровал ему свободу, но тот, ненавидя эльфов, решил погубить их, настроив ложью против Валар. За этим, Тёмный Лорд пришёл к нолдор, сказав, что желает обучить их искусству и мастерству. Нолдор приняли обучение Мелькора и тот меж делом внушал им, будто бы Валар привели эльдар в Аман из зависти к их красоте и искусности, боясь что не смогут ими управлять, если они размножатся на просторах Арды; теперь же Валар держат их в плену в Амане, желая отдать Арду людям, которых легко покорить, и лишить этим эльфов наследства Илуватара. Феанор, хотя позднее запутался (как и многие другие) в лжи Мелькора против Валар, никогда не обучался и даже не говорил с Владыкой Тьмы. Феанора влекло лишь пламя собственной души и он ненавидел Мелькор более всех эльфов в Амане; тот же всегда ему завидовал. Создание Самоцветов Вершиной искусства и мастерства Феанора стало создание трёх Сильмарилей — драгоценных камней, в которых горел свет Двух Древ. Эти три камня были величайшим из чудес мира, самым прославленным из творений эльфов и самым ценным сокровищем в Арде для эльдар. Замысел Феанора заключался в сохранении нетленным Света Дерев, так как он предвидел грядущую беду. Для осуществления замысла, Феанор трижды просил локон волос племянницы, Галадриэль, хотя был с ней во враждебных отношениях. Тем не менее, Феанор всегда восхищался её волосами, о которых говорили как о "вобравших в себя свет Древ" (из-за этого эльфы позднее думали, что именно волосы Галадриэль навели Феанора на мысль о Сильмарилях). Однако Галадриэль трижды отказывала Феанору, так как прозревала в дяде тьму, хотя не прозревала ту же тьму в себе, и всех остальных нолдор. Феанор же начал долгий и тайный труд, применив всё своё могущество, знания и умения, в итоге создав вещество похожее на кристаллы бриллиантов; внутри кристаллов, Феанор заключил смешанный Свет Древ Валинора, так, что камни сияли негасимым внутренним огнём. Кристаллическое вещество было крепче адаманта, и лишь один Феанор, во всей Арде, мог повредить или уничтожить его. Создав Сильмарили, Феанор всем сердцем привязался к ним, поскольку все в Амане восхищались его творению; Варда благословила Сильмарили (потому камни обжигали руки грешников и смертную плоть), а Мандос предсказал, что судьбы Арды - земли, моря и воздуха - заключены в них. Смута нолдор и вражда с Финголфином В то время Мелькор, узнав о камнях, страстно пожелал завладеть ими; но это было невозможно, так как Феанор носил Сильмарили (на груди или голове) лишь на празднествах, в другое же время хранил запертыми в сокровищнице Тириона и редко показывал кому-либо, за исключением отца и сыновей. Желая заполучить Самоцветы, Мелькор стал выискивать способ уничтожить Феанора, обратив на последнего всю свою ненависть. Вскоре старания Мелькора дали свои плоды и в нолдор пробудилось желание покинуть Аман, а ярче всего, вспыхнуло пламя жажды свободы и больших владений в страстной душе Феанора. Тогда же до него дошли слухи (которые распускал среди нолдор Мелькор), что Финголфин с сыновьями жаждут захватить власть принадлежащую Финвэ и Феанору, его прямому наследнику, а Валар им в этом содействуют, поскольку желают владеть Сильмарилями и боятся могущества Феанора. Так в Доме Финвэ начались раздоры между Домом Феанора и Домом Финголфина, который думал (так же из-за лжи Мелькора), что Феанор замышляет изгнать их из Тириона, взяв под контроль отца - Финвэ. В то время, изменение квенийского произношения «þ» на «s» стало символом того, кому надлежит хранить верность. Для Феанора отречение от «þ», стало символом отречения от него как от вождя нолдор, следующего после Финвэ. В противостояние «Сынам Индис», Феанор называл себя «Сын Тэриндэ», и вместе со своими сыновьями произнося «þ», требовал, чтобы все, кто искренне поддерживал их, делали то же. Поэтому враги Дома Феанора и те, кого возмущало высокомерие Феанора, отвергли эту особенность произношения. Также из-за ссоры с Валар, Феанор отказался передать свои знания о языке Валарин в «Ламбенголмор». Когда Феанор узнал, что нолдор стали тайно вооружаться, он также выстроил тайную кузню, но о ней не знал даже Мелькор. Там Феанор создал острые мечи из закалённой стали для себя и своих сыновей; отковал он также высокие шлемы с алыми гребнями. Феанор теперь открыто бунтовал против Валар, объявляя, что уйдет из Валинора, вернется во внешний мир и избавит нолдор от рабства — тех, кто пойдет с ним. Нерданель, чей род был предан Аулэ, пыталась изменить взгляды мужа, но тщетно и отдалившись от него, ушла в дом своего отца. Столкновение с Финголфином Обеспокоенный смутой, Финвэ решил собрать совет лордов нолдор в Тирионе, но Финголфин поспешил к отцу до совета и прихода Феанора. Обвиняя последнего в желании занять место Финвэ как короля, Финголфин указал на свою (и Финарфина) поддержку Финвэ, если он выступит против Феанора. Пока Финголфин говорил, появился сам Феанор - высокий и грозный, с горящими яростью глазами. Войдя в зал, он сказал, что его подозрения оправдались: Финголфин пришёл к Финвэ раньше совета, где был бы услышан всеми и получил ответ; пришёл чтобы говорить отцу на него, Феанора - за его спиной. Сказав, что этого не потерпит, Феанор приказал Финголфину убираться прочь. Однако тот не отреагировал, и молниеносно выхватив меч, Феанор повторил свои слова, добавив, что Финголфину лучше не испытывать его терпение. Финголфин вновь проигнорировал брата и решил уйти; когда он был у ворот дворца, Феанор перехватил его, приставил меч к груди и сказал: «Смотри, единокровный брат! Это поострей твоего языка. Попытайся ещё раз узурпировать мое место и любовь моего отца, и это, быть может, избавит нолдор от того, кто жаждет быть господином рабов.» Изгнание Угрозу Феанора видели многие нолдор, так как королевский дворец находился на большой площади; они доложили о случившимся Валар. Те были обеспокоены, потому приказали Феанору и всем причастным явиться на суд. Роль Мелькора быстро прояснилась, но найти его и вновь пленить не удалось. Феанор, пока что не раскрывшей для себя лжи Мелькора, считал свои поступки во всём правильными и презирал иное суждение. Потому по приговору Валар, он должен был отправиться в изгнание на 12 лет за то, что обнажил оружие против брата. Феанор покорился и отправился на север Валинора, с ним ушли его сыновья, некоторые нолдор и отец — Верховный король нолдор Финвэ, движимый любовью к сыну. Этим приговором Валар оправдали ложь Мелькора, так как Финвэ и Феанор были лишены власти, а в Тирионе, с помощью Валар, стал править Финголфин; под влиянием последнего, осталось большинство нолдор. Однако Сильмарили всё ещё находились у Феанора, и на севере он выстроил крепость Форменос, где и хранились теперь камни. Здесь Мелькор, притворившись ищущим приюта путником, сам пришёл к Феанору и предпринял попытку новой ложью смутить его: Владыка Тьмы предлагая якобы дружбу и помощь в бегстве из "рабства" Валар. Феанор, терзаемый горечью после суда Мандоса, хотел покинуть Валинор, но не хотел доверять Мелькору — одному из Валар. Тогда Мелькор заговорил о том, что Валар хотят завладеть Сильмарилями и что в Валиноре Камни не в безопасности. Однако из-за этого Феанор пришёл в ярость, проник в мысли Мелькора и увидел, что один из Валар, как ранее подозревалось, действительно желает завладеть Сильмарилями. Позабыв в пылу гневе страх, Феанор с презрением прогнал сильнейшего из живущих в Эа от своих дверей, при том обозвав его проходимцем и тюремной вороной Мандоса. Пир Примирения и Моргот Через несколько лет, Манвэ, решив исцелить вражду меж нолдор, устроил великое празднество и приказал Феанору явиться на Таникветиль. Феанор нехотя повиновался, придя без украшений и в будничных одеждах. Однако ни кто из нолдор Форменоса не пришёл на празднество, Сильмарили также остались в крепости, где остался и Финвэ, отказавшийся возвращаться к своему народу, пока с его сына не снято наказание. На празднике Финголфин простил угрозу Феанора и пообещал отныне признавать предводительство старшего брата над собой. Феанор согласился с обещанием брата, но лишь на словах, не доверяя тому до конца. Тем временем, Мелькор объединил силы с гигантской паучихой Унголиант и последняя, пробравшись в Валинор, уничтожила Два ДреваИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 2): «''О Затмении Валинора''». После этого, Мелькор отправился в Форменос, где убил Финвэ - единственного, кто не испугался тьмы; разграбил крепость, и, помимо прочих сокровищ, украл Сильмарили. Однако ни Валар, ни Феанору об этом пока что не было известно; жители Валинора собрались вокруг уничтоженных Мелькором Древ. Осмотрев их, Йаванна сказала, что может восстановить свет Древ, но для этого нужна частица их огня, сохранившийся теперь лишь в Сильмарилях. Тогда Валар просили Сильмарили у Феанора, и тот хотел согласиться и разбить Камни, хотя это грозило ему смертью от горя, в следствии потери своего величайшего творения: Тут в сердце Феанора закралось подозрение и он вспомнил, как Мелькор (один из Валар), предлагал якобы помощь, а на деле желал хитростью завладеть Сильмарилями; при этом Мелькор выдал своих подельников — Валар. Поэтому Феанор отказал Валар, сказав, что если те попытаются забрать камни силой, его подозрения будут оправданы. В этот самый момент из Форменоса прибыли Сыновья Феанора, и старший, Маэдрос, сообщил об убийстве Финвэ Мелькором и краже Сильмарилей. Феанор был так потрясён, что ноги перестали его держать и пока Маэдрос рассказывал, он лежал ничком как мёртвый. Когда же сын закончил, Феанор поднявшись проклял Мелькора и нарёк его Моринготто - «Чёрный Враг Мира» (на синдарине «'Моргот'»); лишь так отныне звали Врага Арды. И бежал Феанор из Круга Валар в безумном горе, ибо отца любил больше Света Древ Валинора и своих бесценных Сильмарилей — больше чем кто-либо из людей или эльфов. Сыновья, не знавшие о присутствии отца в Кругу Валар, в ужасе бросились за ним, испугавшись, что Феанор от горя убьёт себяИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 2): «''О Похищении Сильмарилей''». Мятеж нолдор и поход в Средиземье Призыв в Исход Открыто восстав против закона Валар о своём изгнании, Феанор пришёл в Тирионе и собрав там всех нолдор, произнёс перед ними наполненную ярость речь. Феанор разъярила неспособность Валар защитить эльфов, ради чего их как раз и привели в Аман. По этой причине, он поверил в ложь Моргота против Валар: будто они привели эльфов чтобы поработить, а Средиземье отдать людям. То, что преступление совершил один из Валар (притворявшийся другом эльфов), заставило Феанора воспринять их всех как возможных врагов эльфов. Феанор призвал нолдор уйти вместе с ним в Средиземье, чтобы освободиться от контроля Валар, отомстить Морготу за Финвэ и отвоевать Сильмарили, в Свете которых нолдор смогли бы вновь познать счастье, в свободных и бескрайних землях Средиземья: «Прекрасный итог ждет нас, хотя путь будет долог и труден! Распрощайтесь с рабством! Но распрощайтесь также и с покоем! Забудьте о слабых! Распрощайтесь со своими сокровищами - ещё больше мы создадим! Отправляйтесь налегке. Но возьмите с собою мечи! Ибо мы пойдем дальше Оромэ, проявим стойкость больше Тулкаса: мы никогда не отступим от преследования. За Морготом до края Земли! Война его ждёт и ненависть вечная.» Клятва Феанора После этого, Феанор дал Клятву именем Эру Илуватара преследовать гневом и войной любое живое существо, кем бы оно ни было (в том числе и Валар), которое попытается завладеть источником Света — Сильмарилями, что принадлежат ему, их создателю, и его сыновьям; под конец, Феанор призвал Эру обречь его на Вечную Тьму за неисполнение обета. Сыновья тут же встали рядом с отцом, обнажили мечи и повторили его клятву. thumb|295x295px|Клятва Феанора. Иллюстрация [[Тед Несмит|Теда Несмита]] Испугавшись нерушимого обета, Финголфин и его сын, Тургон, выступили против Феанора так, что ссора чуть не перешла в битву. Но всё же Феанору удалось зажечь сердца нолдор и они приступили к подготовке похода. Пророчество Нерданель Когда Нерданель узнала, что её муж и дети уходят навечно из Амана, она пришла к Феанора и просила оставить ей младших близнецов, или, хотя бы, одного из них. Тогда Феанор ответил: «Будь ты верной женой, какой была до того, как тебя обманул Аулэ, ты сохранила бы всех, уйдя вместе с нами. Если ты покидаешь меня, то покидаешь и всех своих детей, ибо они решили идти с отцом.» Но Нерданель пришла в ярость и сказала, что Феанору не удастся сохранить их всех, так как один из его сынов никогда не ступит на землю Средиземья. Феанор ответил ей, чтобы она лучше приберегла свои тёмные пророчества для Валар, которым они понравятся, он же не придаёт им значения. Так они и расстались навсегда. Бунт Финголфина Наконец, когда пришло время воинству нолдор выдвигаться, произошёл раскол. По праву старшего сына ныне умершего монарха, Феанор становился Верховным Королём при уходе из под власти Валар (в рамках которой был утверждён королём Финголфин). Однако теперь многие, когда-то поддерживающие Феанора, были настроены против и придерживались квенийского произношения Дома Финголфина. За годы правления в Тирионе, Финголфин приобрёл значительную народную поддержку и теперь, большинство нолдор Тириона согласились признать его королём, если тот последуют с ними в Исход. Финголфин так и сделал, желая заполучить корону Феанора и этим предав своё обещание признавать его лидерство. По этой причине нолдор разделились и двинулись в Исход двумя воинствами. Когда перовое войско нолдор уже выступало из врат Тириона, прискакал Вестник Валар с посланием, в котором нолдор запрещали уходить; в противном же случае, сулили великие горе и страдания (силой препятствовать уходу эльфов, Валар не могли). Феанору же было сказано, что он сам изгнал себя своей Клятвой; что ему будет горький урок за доверие лжи Моргота, и что его Феанору никогда не победить. Но Феанор лишь рассмеялся на это, и повернувшись к нолдор, сказал: "— Так! Значит, сей доблестный народ отпустит наследника своего почившего короля в изгнание одного, лишь с сыновьями, сам же вернется в рабство? Но если кто и пойдет со мной, вот что скажу я им: вам предрекли горе? Но мы познали его в Амане. В Амане мы пришли через блаженство к горю. Попробуем же теперь иной путь: через горе, найдём радость; или по крайней мере, свободу." Затем, повернувшись к Вестнику, Феанор воскликнул: "Скажи это Манвэ Сулимо, Верховному королю Арды: если Феанор не сможет низвергнуть Моргота, по крайней мере, он не медлит нападать на него, и не сидит в праздном в горе. И, быть может, Эру вложил в меня огонь больший, нежели ведаешь ты. По крайней мере, такой вред я нанесу Врагу Валар, что даже могущественные в Кольце Судьбы удивятся, услышав это. Да, в конце концов, они последуют за мной. Прощайте!" Столь могуч и властен был голос Феанора, что Вестник поклонившись, ускакал прочь. Сердца нолдор загорелись от слов Феанора и они продолжили путь, отвергнув тем самым на деле законы Валар. Первым, быстро и не оглядываясь, шло войско Первого Дома во главе с самим Феанором. Второе войско, возглавляемое Финголфином, и состоящее из нолдор Второго и Третьего Домов, шло медленно и неохотно, часто оглядываясь. Резня в Альквалондэ Несмотря на свои гордые и уверенные речи, Феанор не забывал о могуществе Валар и их влиянии на эльфов. По этой причине он торопился покинуть Аман, опасаясь, что Валар вновь склонят умы нолдор к себе. Поскольку от Средиземья его отделяло море, Феанор решил прибегнуть к помощи кораблей, так как для огромного воинства (с женщинами, детьми и грузом), путь через ледник Хэлкараксэ был бы погибельным (оно, к тому же, считалось непроходимым). У нолдор не было кораблей, и они не умели их строить, даже при наличии материала и времени. Поэтому Феанор принял решение двигаться в Альквалондэ, город эльфов-мореходов тэлери, рассчитывая не только на помощь давних друзей в пересечение моря, но и на присоединение тэлери к Войне. Тэлери не затронула ложь Моргота и они не желали покидать Эльдамар, но и отказали нолдор в любой помощи, так как не хотели помогать тем, кто бунтует против Валар. В итоге разгневавшись, Феанор обвинил тэлери в неблагодарности, напомнив, что нолдор помогали им строить Альквалондэ, а сейчас тэлери бросили нуждающихся в помощи друзей. Но Ольвэ, король тэлери, стоял на своём, не считая себя должником нолдор и рассчитывая на их отказ от похода. После долгих раздумий, Феанор решился украсть суда и когда подошло войско, отправил своих подданных отобрать корабли. Однако, когда нолдор Дома Феанора попытались сделать это, тэлери начали их топить, сбрасывая в море; тогда обнажились мечи и началась битва. Тэлери трижды оттесняли нолдор, но в самый разгар боя подоспело войско Финголфина: тэлери были разбиты, а их корабли оказались захвачены. Битва, получившая название Резня в Альквалондэ, стала первым сражением между эльфами. После этой битвы, Майа Уинен из свиты Улмо, оплакала погибших тэлери так, что море поднялось и потопило часть кораблей тэлери, вместе с нолдор на борту. Пророчество Мандоса В следующем году, на бунтовщиков, продолжавших свой путь, обрушилось Пророчество Мандоса. В нём говорилось, что на Доме Феанора, и тех кто за ним последует (в меньшей мере), лежит гнев Валар; что Клятва Феанорингов повернётся против них же и всё начатое ими во имя добра завершится лихом. Говорилось также, что от предательства брата братом и страха предательства, Дом Феанора станет "Обездоленными". Когда же нолдор погибнут от оружия, мук, или скорби, они будут заточены на многие годы в Чертогах Мандоса; те же кто выживет и останется в Средиземье, устанут от мира и истают, став лишь бесплотными тенями. Многие тогда испугались, но Феанор был непоколебим и сказал: "Мы поклялись, и не в порыве легкомыслия. Клятву свою мы сдержим. Нам угрожают многими бедами, и предательством — в первую очередь; но об одном лишь сказано не было; что нас погубит трусость, малодушие или страх малодушия. Потому я говорю, что мы пойдем дальше, и к этому пророчеству я добавлю: деяния наши, будут воспеваться в песнях до последних дней Арды." После пророчества Финарфин, с многими нолдор своего Дома, вернулся в Валинор; однако из нолдор Первого и Второго Домов, которых вёл своей волей Феанор, назад не повернул никто. Оставшихся нолдор Третьего Дома вёл старший сын Финарфина - Финрод. Бунт в Арамане Поскольку во время похода многие суда затонули, оставшихся не хватило бы, чтобы переправить все воинства сразу, а нолдор опасались предательства. Нолдор воинства Финголфина в это время, стали роптать и проклинать Феанора; сам же Финголфин, стремясь к королевской власти, самопровозгласил себя Верховным королём. Феанор указал сводному брату, что единственное право того на власть, это приговор Валар о его, Феанора, изгнании, и соответствующем лишении на это время права Верховной Власти над нолдор (срок изгнания Феанора, ко времени его возвращения в Тирион, ещё не истёк). Однако теперь, законы Валар не действуют в отношении нолдор-мятежников — тех, кто их отверг. Потому и приговор, вытекающий из законодательства Валар, потерял какую бы то ни было силу применительно к правам престолонаследования над нолдор-бунтовщиками. Следовательно, притязания Финголфина, младшего принца, беспочвенны. Последний на это сказал, что в плане приговора Феанора он не отвергает закон Валар. Феанор был в ярости от этого, а так же от хулы последователей Финголфина. Взяв все корабли, он бросил бунтовщиков в Арамане, а сам уплыл со своими подданными в Средиземье. Когда же туманы Арамана скрыли отдалённые склоны гор Валинора от взоров нолдор, Феанор поднял руки в жесте отказа и прокричал, что уходит и более никогда не взглянет на ''ДаханиВиштил-гун''. Сожжение кораблей После высадки в Средиземье, когда всё воинство сошло на берег и разбив лагерь легло спать, Феанор с Куруфином и другими нолдор, в чьей верности он не сомневался, сжег корабли в Лосгаре, у выхода из залива Дренгист. Вернувшись к подданным Феанор заметил, что теперь-то уж никто, предательски или малодушно, не сможет послать Финголфину и его народу даже один корабль. Когда настало утро и войско начало готовиться к выступлению, из семи сынов Феанора нашлось только шесть. Тогда-то побледневший от страха Амрас открыл, что его брат-близнец, Амрод, без ведома отца остался на том самом корабле, на котором они приплыли; по злой случайности, именно этот корабль Феанор сжёг первым. Известия привели Феанора в ужас, но он скрыл его от окружающих и лишь признал случившуюся беду. Тогда Амрас назвал отца яростным и безумным, но Феанор ничего не ответил и более с ним об этом никто не говорил. В последствии многие, и Феанор в их числе, догадались, что Амрод спрятался желая вернуться в Валинор к матери; так сбылось пророчество Нерданель и открылось, что именно Амрод был тем, кому она дала когда-то пророческое имя – «Умбарто» (Обречённый). Тем временем, нолдор Домов Финголфина и Финарфина, что остались в Арамане, были вынуждены либо с позором возвращаться в Валинор (как рассчитывал Феанор, они и поступят), либо идти в Средиземье единственным оставшимся путём — через покрытый вечными льдами пролив Хэлкараксэ. Движимые гордостью и страхом перед судом Валар, они двинулись через льды. Гибель Феанора Вскоре после высадки, нолдор Дома Феанора дошли до большого озера и повстречали там эльфов-митрим; однако им было сложно понимать друг друга, из-за возникшей за многие годы разницы в языкахИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Анналы Белерианда или Серые Анналы». Феанор не успел как следует изучить лингвистику Белерианда, отметив только разницу между северным диалектом синдарина (единственным, который у него было время изучить) и западным. Подданные Феанора взялись укреплять лагерь на берегу озера, но, прежде чем они закончили, на них напало войско орков Моргота; он, узнав о прибытии своего злейшего врага с войском и недооценивая нолдор, решил сбросить их обратно в море. Тогда в Митриме началась битва Дагор-нуин-Гилиат (синд. ''«Битва под Звездами»). Несмотря на численный перевес орков, в течение десяти дней вся армия Моргота была разбита наголову и ужаснулся Лорд Тьмы. Феанор же, смеясь и воздевая над головой меч, бросился вперед к Ангбанду, преследуя жалкую горстку оставшихся орков; в неистовом гневе, он желал добраться так до самого Моргота, и наконец, отомстить за отца. Король, с несколькими спутниками, далеко оторвался от авангарда своего войска, и заметив это, прислужники Моргота развернулись, чтобы дать бой; в этот момент к ним на помощь, из Ангбанда, пришли балроги. Тогда на территории Дор-Даэделот Валараукар окружили Феанора и его немногих друзей. Вскоре он остался один; тем не менее, будучи могущественнейшим из эльдар, Феанор ещё долго продолжал сражаться с Демонами ужаса в одиночку, смеясь и не ведая страха, хотя балроги окутали его своим огнём и нанесли огненными бичами множество ран. В конечном итоге неравного боя, Владыке Балрогов всё же удалось повергнуть, смертельно израненного общими усилиями демонов, Феанора, наземь. В этот критический момент к королю наконец подоспела подмога - Маэдрос и три его брата с отрядом; им удалось отбить отца, обратив балрогов в бегство. И всё же, на пути в Митрим, близ Эйтель Сириона, велев остановиться и чувствуя приближение смерти, Феанор в предсмертном предвидении будущего понял - нолдор никогда не одолеть Моргота. Тогда трижды прокляв имя Моргота, Феанор велел своим сыновьям исполнять Клятву и мстить за отца. Затем он умер; но не было у него ни погребения, ни гробницы, ибо столь огненным был его дух, что, как только он отошёл, тело пало пеплом и развеялось, как дым; и подобный ему более никогда не появлялся в Арде, а дух его не покидал чертогов Мандоса. Так погиб могущественнейший из Нолдор, чьи деяния принесли им как величайшую славу, так и тягчайшее горе. Дом Феанора Биографическая хронология * 1169 Э. Д. — Рождение Феанора. * 1170 Э. Д. — Смерть Мириэль. * 1182 Э. Д. — Финвэ расторгает брак с Мириэль. * 1184 Э. Д. — Феанор путешествует в горах; Финвэ встречает Индис. ? - Феанор создаёт алфавит тенгвар. ? - Феанор основывает школу Ламбенголмор. * 1185 Э. Д. — Второй брак Финвэ. * 1190 Э. Д. — Феанор покидает дом Финвэ. * 1250 Э. Д. — изобретение искусственных драгоценных камней. * С 1250 по 1449 гг. Э. Д. — Феанор изобретает множество творений, в том числе Палантиры и Светильники Феанора. * 1410 Э. Д. — Мелькор начинает обучать-совращать нолдор, но Феанор не внимает ему. * 1449 Э. Д. — Феанор достигает вершины расцвета в талантах и начинает изготовление Сильмарилей. * 1450 Э. Д. — Феанор заканчивает изготовление Сильмарилей. * С 1450 по 1490 гг. Э. Д. — Мелькор ложью стремится уничтожить Феанора: ** Феанор встаёт во главе ропщущих против Валар, ** Ссора Феанора с Нерданель, ** Ссора Феанора с Ламбенголмор, ** Вражда между Феанором и Финголфином, ** Феанор призывает своих последователей говорить через «þ», ** Нолдор вооружаются и также Феанор создаёт мечи. * 1490 Э. Д. ** Феанор открыто призывает нолдор к бунту. ** Столкновение Феанора с Финголфином. ** Суд Валар и отправление Феанора в изгнание. * 1492 Э. Д. — Мелькор приходит к Феанору, но тот его с позором прогоняет. * 1495 Э. Д. — Омрачение Валинора: ** Феанор приходит на пир Манвэ, где примеряется с Финголфином, ** Мелькор убивает Финвэ и похищает Сильмарили, ** Феанор нарекает Мелькора Морготом, ** Феанор поднимает нолдор на бунт против Валар, ** Клятва Феанора, ** Пророчество Нерданель, ** Бунт Финголфина, ** Начало Исхода; Феанор становится Верховным королём изгнанников, ** Резня в Альквалондэ. * 1496 Э. Д. — Пророчество Мандоса. * 1497 Э. Д. ** Бунт и претензии Финголфина в Арамане. ** Феанор уплывает и сжигает корабли в Лосгаре. ** Феанор с войском приходит в Митрим. ** Дагор-нуин-Гилиат. ** Феанор получает смертельные раны от балрогов и умирает (в возрасте ~ 3143-х лет по Годам Солнца). Наследие и наследники Сильмарили и Корона После гибели Феанора, его сыновья продолжали держать Клятву и враждовать с Морготом за наследство отца - Сильмарили. Однако, из-за отречения Маэдроса от королевского титула, Дом Феанора потерял право на Верховную Власть над нолдор-изгнанниками (как до того потерял его над нолдор Амана) и стал называться "Обездоленными" (или "Лишёнными Наследства" от древнеанглийского "Yrfeloran"История Средиземья, Устроение Средиземья: "Квента Нолдоринва")История Средиземья, Война Самоцветов, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион: "О Осаде Ангбанда". Келегорм и Куруфин в последствии, пытались хитростью и незаконно вернуть своему Дому Верховную Власть над нолдор, но потерпели неудачу. Позднее, когда один из Сильмарилей был украден и попал к эльфам, те отказали вернуть его законным владельцам, что привело к двум братоубийственным конфликтам, в которых погибли четверо сыновей Феанора (однако камень добыть не удалось), а право двух выживших на камни было утрачено. Когда Валар победили Моргота и завладели двумя Сильмарилями, Маэдрос и Маглор украли их, однако камни жгли руки грешников, и тогда братья совершили самоубийство, унеся с собой в недра земли и глубины моря наследство отцаПисьма: «''Письмо 131''». Третий Сильмариль носил Эарендиль, корабль которого Валар поместили на небо, сделав его одной из звёзд. Свет этого Самоцвета Феанора по сей день могут видеть все жители Арды (в наши дни эта звезда известна как Венера). над Митлондом. Иллюстрация Irsanna]] Келебримбор Внук и последний живой представитель рода Феанора, Келебримбор, желал сравняться с дедом в мастерстве и славе. Из-за этого он подпал под влияние Саурона и по технологии последнего сделал Три Кольца эльфов. Эти кольца обладали той же функцией, что и Сильмарили (за счёт Света Древ), то есть, могли задерживать "угасание" эльфов. Однако Три Кольца были связаны с Единым Кольцом и их сила полностью зависела от него; с уничтожением последнего, все Кольца Власти потеряли свою силу. К тому времени Келебримбор уже погибНеоконченные сказания Нуменора и Средиземья: "История Галадриэль и Келеборна" и на нём род Феанора прервался. Прочие творения Алфавит Феанора, Тенгвар, был принесён в Средиземье нолдор и употреблялся повсеместно. Именно им, помимо прочего, было написано проклятие на горшках в логове СмаугаПисьма: "письмо 25", заклятие на Едином Кольце СауронаВластелин Колец, Книга 1: "Долгожданное угощение" и письмена на западных вратах Мориа (где Келебримбор начертал ещё и Звезду Феанора). Созданная Феанором школа мудрецов-лингвистов, Ламбенголмор, осталась существовать не только в Валиноре, но и пришла с нолдор в Средиземье. После Бунта Феанора против Валар, учёные-лингвисты Валинора отказались от квенийского произношения, на котором настаивал Феанор (через «þ»), приняв вместо это заведомо неправильное произношение через «s». В Средиземье, Шибболет Феанора большинство нолдор так же отвергло (большинство были подданными Домов Финголфина и ФинарфинаТакже нельзя с уверенностью сказать, что все сыновья Феанора остались верны отцовскому произношению после примирения враждующих Домов подвигом Фингона, спасшего Маэдроса (прим. Дж. Р. Р. Толкина к "Шибболету Феанора")), однако работы и теории Феанора, созданные до Исхода, послужили фундаментом для исследований лингвистики другим учёным нолдор. Они продолжали работу Феанора, в конце концов вернувшись с плодами трудов в Валинор. Среди нолдор широко использовались Светильники Феанора; помимо прочего, с их помощью нолдор сбегали из плена Моргота. Также большое влияние на исторические события Третьей Эпохи оказали Палантиры Феанора. Их ранняя история досконально неизвестна, но в Средиземье они оказались вместе с бежавшими от Разрушения Нуменора Верными нуменорцами. Впоследствии, многие из них были утраченыНеоконченные сказания Нуменора и Средиземья: "Палантиры". Многие созданные Феанором творения, были подарены королю Элу ТинголуДети Хурина: гл. 3 "Уход Турина", и в последствие, утрачены вместе с другими сокровищами Дориата. Судьба после смерти и спасение Мира После смерти, душа Феанора ушла в Чертоги Мандоса и Валар, в следствии неоднозначности его случая, воздержались от судебного приговора, предоставив его самому ЭруИстория Средиземья, Народы Средиземья, Последние тексты: «Примечания»; последний решил оставить Феанора в Мандосе до Конца Мира. Согласно Пророчеству Мандоса, в конце Мира произойдёт последняя битва с Морготом, Дагор Дагорат. В ней Владыка Тьмы будет повержен, но Арда останется без света Солнца и Луны. Тогда Сильмарили вернутся к Феанору и он разобьёт свои Самоцветы, а их Свет отдаст Йаванне, чтобы та с его помощью вновь зажгла Древа Валинора. Возрождённый Свет Древ разольётся по мируИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион: "Последние главы", после чего все эльфы Арды получат возможность искупления и воскрешенияДж. Р. Р. Толкин (под ред. Мишеля Дево): "Фрагменты об эльфийской реинкарнации", а замысел Эру касательно них будет завешен. Пророчество Мандоса Когда мир будет стар, а Силы утомятся, тогда Моргот, увидев спящую стражу, вернётся через Врата Ночи из Безвременной Пустоты; и уничтожит он Солнце и Луну. Но к нему спустится Эарендиль, подобный белому опаляющему пламени, и низвергнет его с небес. Тогда на полях Валинора грянет Последняя Битва. В тот день Тулкас сразится с Морготом, и по правую руку от него будет Эонве, а по левую — Турин Турамбар, сын Хурина, освобождённый от Судьбы Людей в Конце Мира; и чёрный меч Турина принесёт Морготу смерть и окончательную гибель; и так будут отомщены дети Хурина и все люди. После этого Земля будет разрушена и переделана, и Сильмарили будут извлечены из Воздуха, Земли и Моря; ибо Эарендиль спустится и отдаст то пламя, что было дано ему на хранение. Тогда Феанор возьмёт Три Самоцвета и он разобьет Камни, и с помощью их огня Йаванна вновь зажжет Два Древа, и тогда загорится великий свет. И падут Горы Валинора, так что Свет распространится по всему миру. В том свете Боги вновь станут юными, а эльфы пробудятся, и восстанут все их мёртвые, и замысел Илуватара касательно эльфов будет завершён. Характеристика Характер и привычки У Феанора был жёсткий характер. Он отличался решительностью и сильной волей, противодействие коей встречал с яростным возмущением; к своим целям Феанор стремился энергично и стойко. Он был в высшей степени харизматичным и своевольным, отличался крайним упрямством, которое совет или повеление делали только еще более ожесточенным (черта унаследованная от матери). При желании, Феанор мог скрыть свои эмоции от окружающих. Лишь не многим удавалось изменить его решения советом, и никому силой. Феанор был самым доблестным из Детей Илуватара и мог быть самым благородным из сынов Финвэ, если бы не стал высокомерным, опередив в этом, как и во многом другом, прочих эльдарВластелин колец, Приложения, Приложение A: "Нуменор". Феанора, как и его мать, могла полностью поглощать работа, требующая наибольшей верности рук; они, как и разум Феанора, редко отдыхали. Он интересовался наукой и искусством с самого раннего детства, трудясь сразу над многими творениями. Феанор работал быстро и в одиночку, не ища ни совета, ни помощи ни у кого в Амане — ни у великих, ни у малых. Единственным исключением, и то недолго, была его жена - Нерданель Мудрая. Феанор любил изучать земли и путешествовать; он редко задерживался по долгу на одном месте. Внешность и голос В детстве он походил на мать голосом и обликом, но возмужав стал подобен отцу. Феанор был белокожим, высоким (более двух метров Дж. Р. Р. Толкин - Властелин Колец:"Справочник читателя") и самым красивым из всех сыновей Илуватара (прекраснейшей из дочерей была Лутиэн); у Феанора были черные как вороново крыло волосы и проницательный взгляд ярких (даже по меркам "пламенноглазых" нолдор) глаз. Голос у него был чистый и мощный, способный заполнить долинуИстория Средиземья, Устроение Средиземья:"Прозаические фрагменты". Возможности и умения Ещё когда Феанор был ребёнком, такие Валар как Аулэ, Улмо и Мандос, заметили его потенциал. Не было в Арде подобных Феанору - его душа пылала неукротимым пламенем. Величием тела и духа он превосходил пределы, положенные эльдар - был величайшим из нолдор, эльдар и всех Детей Эру Илуватара. Та сила, что дала бы жизнь многим детям, вошла в одного Феанора. Он был самым сильным и стойким из Детей Эру, а также обладал великим мастерством оратора: Феанор мог красноречием разжигать сердца и вести народ своей волей. Он был величайшим из учёных-лингвистов общества "Ламбенголмор". В мастерстве, равно как и тонком искусстве, Феанор превосходил всех Детей Илуватара; он обладал среди них самым острым умом. Никто во всём мире, за всю историю его существования, не превзошёл мастерства Феанора. Полного расцвета своего таланта Феанор достиг к 1400 Э. Д., и лишь Манвэ доступно было представить себе великие творения, которые мог бы ещё создать Феанор к большему прославлению Мира. Так как в Легендариуме Толкина "эльфийская магия" подразумевала под собой Искусство (освобожденное от многих его человеческих ограничений), Феанора можно с уверенностью назвать в ней самым могущественным. Мудрость Феанора, лежала главным образом во всём, что касалось лингвистической и технологической областей; в "общефилософской мудрости" он не был так талантлив. Мириэль впоследствии говорила, что Феанор мог бы стать более мудрым, если бы не лишился материнского воспитания. Как и другие эльдар, Феанор владел невербальным общением (осанвэЖурнал "Виньяр Тэнгвар", номер 39 - Дж. Р. Р. Толкин (под ред. Карла Ф. Хоштеттера):"Осанвэ-кэнта"), хотя о нём, как и о ком-либо другом из эльфов, это конкретно не сказано. Тем не менее, это можно видеть во время сцены в Форменосе: Феанор, в ярости, смог проникнуть в закрытый разум Мелькора и увидеть истинные намерения Врага - жажду Сильмарилей. Другие версии Легендариума Феанор был придуман Дж. Р. Р. Толкином ещё в самом начале работы над миром Арды. Главная роль данного персонажа, изначально заключалась в создание Сильмарилей и Исхода Нолдор, что являлось завязкой к цепе событий всех последующих легенд (эта концепция сохранилась и в самых поздних текстах). Из сопоставления текстов ясен факт того, что Толкин никогда не рассматривал сюжетный вариант, где Феанор выживает. В ранних версиях, вплоть до масштабной переработки после издания "Властелина Колец" (том 10, том 11, том 12), Феанор не являлся кем-то более, чем искусным мастером из эльфов. Также, отмечая основные события биографии, вплоть до поздних версий легенд, в истории Феанора не появлялось: * Феанор, как сын первой и умершей жены Финвэ * Роль смерти матери в жизни Феанора * Ссора с Индис из-за её произношения * Неприязнь Феанора к детям Индис * Упоминания жены Феанора - Нерданель, и её взаимодействия с мужем * Отцовские имена сыновей Феанора * Пророческое имя для Амрода * Другие творения Феанора (кроме Сильмарилей) * Роль Феанора в лингвистике * Мелькора выпускают до создания Сильмарилей * Феанор не внимает лжи Мелькора * Отказ Галадриэль (и вообще присутствие её в истории) * Создание Сильмарилей из нерушимого материала, который мог разбить лишь Феанор * Роль Шибболета Феанора в раздорах * Ссора с Ламбенголмор * Ссора с Нерданель * Столкновение и угроза Финголфину * Подробности изгнания Мелькора из Форменоса * Феанор приходит на праздник для примирения с Финголфином * Разговор в Кругу Валар и отказ последним в Сильмарилях * Пророчество Нерданель * Притязания Финголфина на власть * Идея раскола королевского титула * Подробности разговора Феанора с Вестником Валар * Феанор ведёт переговоры с телери в Альквалондэ * Финголфин самопровозглашает себя Королём в Арамане * Тайное сожжение кораблей ночью в Лосгаре * Гибель Амрода * Получение Феанором смертельных ран от балрогов в одиночном бою * Смерть близ Эйтель Сириона * Предвидение будущего перед смертью * Феанор в Конце Мира разбивает Сильмарили Имя Имя персонажа (Феанор), не менялось с самого первого текста и до самого последнего. Однако своего значение из поздних версий, оно изначально не имело. В переводе Эриолом "Квенты Нолдоринва", значатся переводы и некоторых имён на древнеанглийский. Феанору дано имя Finbros Gimwyhta ''('Создатель Самоцветов'), при этом, его сыновья называются ''Brosingas от Brosinga mene - Ожерелье Бросингов из легенды о Беовульфе. В "Этимологиях" корень "феа" (phay) означает излучать лучи света, а имя Феанор, означает Сияющее Солнце (Phay-anare > Feanaro > Feanour, Feanor). Как в "Ранних Анналах", так и в "Поздних", Феанору даётся прозвище Кузнец. Впервые второе имя Феанора, Куруфинвэ, появляется в отвергнутой версии "Анналов Амана" о Феаноре как первом из рождённых эльфов. Из-за этой концепции, Феанору даётся и другое имя - Миньон (кв. Первый). В эссе "Законы и обычаи Эльдар" приводится версия, что отцовским именем Феанора изначально было Финвион '("Сын Финвэ''" - обычно окончание "он" в квенья значит сын). Эта версия, в более позднем "Шибболете", была отвергнута Толкином (изначальным именем Феанора является Финвэ). [[Книга Утраченных Сказаний|Книга Утраченных Сказаний']] Книга Утраченных Сказаний является первым целостным произведением о мире Арды; она была написана в 1916-18 году. В ней впервые появляется Феанор, славнейший из мастеров нолдоли, создатель Сильмарилей. Здесь Феанор сын некоего Бруитвира, но тем не менее является одним из высокопоставленных лиц среди нолдоли (Феанор принимает участи в королевском совете, на ровне с королями Инвэ (Ингвэ) и Эллу Мэлэмно (Ольвэ)). Также у Феанора есть семь сыновей, но в сюжете Книги они начинают действовать лишь после прибытия нолдоли в Белерианд. Впервые сам Феанор упоминается во время рассказа о создание Сильмарилей, которые в этих сказаниях ещё не являлись основным стержнем сюжета и чем то большим, нежели очень красивые искусственные алмазы. Также в Книге Утраченных Сказаний говорится, что Феанор не первым научился создавать искусственные драгоценные камни; вместе с первыми творцами самоцветов, он владел искуством обращения с золотым света древа Лаурелин, чего не могли даже Валар (и, разумеется, другие эльфы). В Книге Утраченных Мэлько (Мелькор), как и в поздних версиях мифов, ложью о рабстве Валар отравляет нолдоли, в следствие чего те начинают роптать (отсутствует роль в этом конкретно Феанора или какое-либо желание Мэлько украсть Сильмарили). За бунтарство, Манвэ изгоняет из Кора (Тириона) всех нолдоли и те уносят с собой сокровища на север Валинора. Во время великого празднества, Мэлько со сподвижниками убивает нолдоли, что сторожили сокровища, и среди прочих Бруитвира (отца Феанора, хотя Толкин рассматривал варианты "брат Феанора" и "сын Феанора"), после чего похищая алмазы нолдоли, в том числе Сильмарили, сбегает из Валинора. Феанор оплакал отца и когда наконец Манвэ дозволил нолдоли вернуться в Кор, чтобы вновь приняться за свои труды, Феанор на это сказал: ''"Да, но кто вернёт нашим сердцам радость, без которой невозможны творения прекрасные и волшебные? - и Бруитвир мёртв, и моё сердце тоже." Многие вернулись после этого в Кор, но Феанор в скорби оставшись в Сирнумэне принялся за воссоздание Сильмарилей. Он трудился днём и ночью, но не смог создать ничего подобного им (интересно, что в поздней версии Феанор сразу это говорит: "Я могу разбить для вас мои самоцветы, но никогда не сотворить мне вновь подобного им;"). В конце концов бросив бесполезные попытки, Феанор стал проводить время скорбя у могилы отца. Вскоре он вернулся в Кор, к прибывающим в тоске нолдоли и произнёс речь. Назвав Валар трусами, Феанор сказал, что эльдар ещё увидят принадлежащее им; если не хитростью, то силой они это добудут, а Чертоги Вэ (Чертоги Мандоса) ненамного лучше блестящей тюрьмы - Валинора: "Да будет война между айну Мэлько и Детьми Илуватара!" Феанор убедил некоторых нолдоли идти с ним к Манвэ, чтобы просить с миром доставить их назад, к берегам Средиземья. Манвэ же рассказал нолдоли о людях, сказав, что в Музыке предопределён переход мира во власть людей и что он, Манвэ, не желает расприй между Детьми Эру, которые могут возникнуть из-за ихней несхожести. Манвэ думал так успокоить тревоги нолдоли, но Феанор понял это с негативной стороны (так как сам прибывал в горе) и в тот момент давняя ложь Мэлько для него оправдалась (Мэлько в этой версии не рассказывал нолдоли о людях, а лишь лгал о желании Валар поработить эльфов и не дать им расселиться по Арде). Вернувшись в Кор Феанор произнёс пред народом речь, сообщая о планах Валар держать их в рабстве, отнять у эльфов Арду и отдать её людям: "И этому унылому народу, одолеваемому быстрой смертью, расе копошащихся во тьме, криворуких, непривычных к песням и музыке, что будут уныло трудиться на земле своими грубыми инструментами и кто - как говорит Манвэ Сулимо - от Илуватара, отдаёт сей правитель Айнур целый мир со всеми его чудесами и тайнами, отдавая им наше наследие!" Как и в поздних версиях легенд, речь Феанора в Книге Утраченных проистекала из лжи Мэлько против Валар, которую Враг внушил нолдоли вообще и Феанору, в частности. Тем не менее, хотя у Феанора появилось тогда множество последователей, это ещё не было началом Исхода из Валинора. Вскоре Мэлько уничтожил Древа Валар, после чего Феанор собрал всех нолдоли и призвал бежать из рабства под покровом тьмы, сказав, что иначе он уйдёт один на поиски своих самоцветов и найдёт приключения, которых достоин сын Илуватара, а не слуга Богов. Король Нолмэ (Финвэ) выступил против и попытался успокоить собравшихся, но безрезультатно (в поздних текстах эту роль играет Финарфин). Феанор также отвергает идею Нолмэ спросить разрешения Манвэ, говоря, что тот их не отпустит, Валинор же ныне, без своего Света, для нолдоли ничто. В Книге Утраченных Феанор не даёт своей Клятвы; позднее, в Белерианде, клятву враждовать за Сильмарили дают сыновья Феанора после смерти последнего. Поскольку в данной версии Феанор не член королевского Дома, а Мэлько не убил короля нолдоли, борьба за власть отсутствует (как и сам Финголфин). Нолдоли приходят к солосимпи (тэлери) в Копас Алквалунтэ (Альквалондэ), но те отказываются им помочь в пересечение моря и нолдоли отправляются вдоль берега. Среди войска было множество женщин и детей, а путь на север был слишком суров, потому Феанор сказал: "Коли прибрежные эльфы не отдадут нам суда, должны мы взять их." Солосимпи хотя и противились, не стали топить нолдоли и те, погрузив женщин и детей на суда, отплыли в море. Тогда солосимпи пришли в ярость и среди них раздались крики, призывающие не допустить бегства воров на их судах. Когда корабли подплывали к каменной арке выхода из гавани, на ней уже стояли солосимпи с луками и камнями. В этот момент подошла часть войска, что не успела погрузиться на суда и намеревалось идти по суше; они ударили в тыл солосимпи, что привело к первому братоубийству. Вновь появляется Пророчество Амнона (позднее Мандоса), но конкретно к Феанору оно не имело отношения (его Дом участия в битве не принимал). Когда нолдоли подступили к месту начала ледников Хэлкараксэ, они решили переправиться на кораблях в через море, но первый из кораблей утонул из-за огромного водоворота Вируин. Тогда эльфы разбили лагерь и в Шатрах Ропота нолдоли роптали против Феанора, но последний тут ничего не предпринимает. Нолдоли бросают суда (а некоторые поджигают, хотя в этом тексте не ясно зачем) и идут через льды Хэлкараксэ, в конце концов достигая Средиземья. В это время Валар начинают создавать Солнце и Луну, при том для создания корабля последней, были украдены запасы кристаллов и волшебного стекла, которые Феанор с сыновьями спрятал в Сирнумэне. Существуют две версии судьбы Феанора, по прибытие в Средиземье. По первой версии, Феанор привёл войско в холмы ища убежище Мэлько. Там произошла кровопролитная битва, в которой войско Феанора оттеснили от врат Ангаманди (Ангбанда), а сам Феанор попал в плен и был искалечен, поскольку не желал открывать тайну создания самоцветов. Чуть позднее по тексту, Феанора в этой версии заменил сын - Маэдрос. Сам Феанор погиб ещё раньше, когда эльфы придя из Хэлкараксэ к Водам Асгона (озеро Митрим) разбили лагерь. Феанор, ища свои самоцветы, заметил что-то сверкающее на Острове-Скале; отплыв туда он утонул. [[Прозаические фрагменты|'Прозаические фрагменты']] "Прозаические фрагменты" представляют собой три альтернативные версии событий, изложенных в "Книге Утраченных Сказаний"; были написаны в тоже время или чуть позже (1918-20 г.); были опубликованы в 4-том томе "Истории Средиземья". Из фрагментов, два имеют непосредственное отношение к Феанору. * Во втором фрагменте рассказывается о прибытие номов (нолдоли) из Хэлкараксэ в Средиземье. Из всех прибывших, более других нетерпение снедало Феанора и его сыновей. Однажды, они с большим отрядом забрели на север, за цепь холмов Дор-Ломина и пришли в обширную долину. Там, с вершины одного из холмов, они заметили огни костра и Феанор удивившись этому, направился туда. Ещё до рассвета, отряд Феанора добрался до вершины одного из холмов; оттуда они увидели в долине вооружённых воинов, по большей части спящих. Феанор окликнул их, сказав: "Кто вы, мужи из племени номов или же кто другой - отвечайте немедля, ибо лучше вам знать, что дети Феанора вас окружили." Поднялся шум и по грубым голосам, соратники Феанора поняли, что это не эльфы. Чужаки пустили множество стрел в темноту на голос Феанора, но он уже отступил с воинами своего отряда к выходу их долины. Тут фрагмент обрывается. Возможно продолжи Толкин повествование, последовала бы битва с орками и гибель Феанора, на лагерь которых он наткнулся в долине. Во всяком случае, эта версия очень далека от поздней. * Третий фрагмент представляет собой очень краткий пересказ событий Исхода. Древа были уничтожены, а Бруитвир, отец Феанора, убит (очевидно события происходили одно за другим, как в поздних версиях). Феанор оплакивает его и жаждет отыскать украденные Сильмарили, но ему возражают Финвег (не ясно кто это) и Финголфин (Клятва Феанора тут не присутствует; также Феанор ещё не член королевского Дома). Номы идут в Исход, но солосимпи (тэлери) отказываются участвовать и Феанор грозиться последовать на Ку нан Эльх. Номы захватывают суда и уплывают, но некто Гильфанон угрожает номам с арки и на ней разражается братоубийство. Когда корабли доходят до Фангроса, номы раскаиваются и сжигают их. Поэма Бегство нолдоли из Валинора "Бегство Нолдоли", является незаконченно поэмой ~ 1926 г., написанная белым стихом и опубликованная в 3 томе "Истории Средиземья". Действия поэмы, развиваются после уничтожения Древ Валар, смерти Финна (Финвэ) и кражи Сильмарилей. В Коре (Тирионе) Феанор собирает номов по именам и родам, после чего с факелом в руках произносит речь (во многом похожа на поздний вариант), призывая номов в Исход: "Те, в ком жива доселе надежда и доблесть, Идите на зов мой, к бегству, к свободе в землях забытых!" Здесь Феанор впервые становится сыном короля нолдоли - Финна, хотя особая любовь к отцу и соответствующая жажда мести (из поздних версий), отсутствуют. Также впервые, Феанор даёт Клятву; однако по своему содержанию, она далека от Клятвы более поздних версий. Феанор клянётся Тимбретингом (Таникветилем) и чертогами Варды искать Сильмарили по всему миру. Ближе к поздней версии, клятва Сыновей Феанора, которые дали её вслед за отцом. Так же примечательны некоторые моменты речи Феанора: "...пока кристаллов не отыщу, в которых удел сокрыт народа Эльфланда, и судьба его заключена." Эта фраза очень близка с той, что в поздних текстах предрёк Сильмарилям Мандос ("...что Судьбы Арды...заключены в них"), а также по концепции схожа с самой поздней идее Толкина о спасении всех эльфов после Дагор Дагорат. Во всяком случае, это определённо шаг к более значимой роли Самоцветов Феанора в мифах. Также интересно предвидение Феанором создания Солнца и Луны, когда он говорит: "Леса мира, чьи обширные залы '' ''ещё в тёмных грёзах тонут в дремоте, '' ''непроходимые равнины и заманчивые берега где не лился света Луны, не пробуждался рассвет в свете вечной росы" После Клятв Феанора и его сынов, выступление Финголфина против отсутствует, нолдоли же единогласно поддерживают их обет и рвутся за Морготом. В этом месте поэма обрывается. [[Наброски Мифологии|'Наброски Мифологии']] "Наброски" являются самой первой и ранней версией "Сильмариллиона" (1926-30 г.); они были опубликованы в 4-том томе "Истории Средиземья". В этом черновике, Феанор упоминается как превосходящий всех нолдоли в искусстве и магии (это же было сказано и в "Бегстве нолдоли") . Последнее очевидно указывает, что изначально Толкин различал понятия: магия эльфов и искусство эльфов. Впервые появляется версия сопоставления трёх сыновей Финвэ: Феанор как самый искусный и умный, Финголфин как самый сильный и доблестный, а Финарфин как самый прекрасный, мудрый сердцем и благородный. Эта ранняя версия сохранилась до "Квенты Сильмариллион (5-го тома)", но в более поздних версиях мифов, она во многом противоречит поздней концепции Феанора (как самого сильного, красивого и доблестного из Детей Эру). Также в первой редакции Набросков, Феанор значится вторым сыном Финвэ; однако, возможно сразу при написании, Толкин исправил это и Феанор стал первым, что с этих пор было неизменным. Начиная с "Набросков", Сильмарили приобретают в сказаниях центральную значимость и выпущенный Мелькор жаждет завладеть ими. Феанор создал Сильмарили не для спасения Света (и именно такого, спасительно, значения они не представляли), а решив сделать величайшие самоцветы; при том Феанор проклял любого, кто прикоснётся к камням: будь то Вала, эльф или смертный. В "Набросках" Феанор непосредственно общается Мелькором (в поздних версиях, Феанор никогда с ним не говорил), и тот внушает только ему ложь про злые намерения родичей в Доме Финвэ (что приводит к междоусобице); при том, в отличии от поздних версий, Мелькор лжёт не только о намерениях Финголфина и его детей захватить власть, но также и захватить Сильмарили Феанора. Угроз Финголфину и указания на предводительство Феанором бунтующих в "Набросках" нет, и Валар изгоняют его лишь за происходившие раздоры с роднёй. Когда на Туне стал править Финголфин, а Финвэ ушёл на север за Феанором, уходит также и большинство нолдоли. Незадолго до уничтожения Древ, Феанор не приглашается на празднество (его местоположение вообще не ясно). После убийства Финвэ и кражи Сильмарилей, Феанор вновь появляется в истории и призывает нолдоли в Исход, давая Клятву; против идеи Феанора выступают Финголфин и Финвег (Фингон), но дело до оружия не доходит и нолдоли решают двигаться в путь. Как и в поздних версиях, Феанор объявляет после гибели Финвэ о своих правах на престол, но ещё отсутствует сама идея раскола королевского титула (Валинор - Изгнанники); также отсутствуют притязания Финголфина, однако его считают королём половина жителей Тириона (а не большая часть). Отсутствует какие-либо подробности Резни в Альквалондэ, а последующее Пророчество не упоминается конкретно в отношении Дома Феанора. В версии "Набросков" отсутствуют претензии Финголфина и ропот его подданных против Феанора, потому действия последнего (бегство и сожжение кораблей в Лосгаре) выглядят крайне не ясными и предательскими. В Первой Битве, Феанор получает смертельную рану от руки Владыки Балрогов - Готмога (в поздней версии, Готмог лишь поверг Феанора на землю, после того как последний был смертельно изранен балрогами). Посланцы Моргота тут прибывает к самому Феанору, но тот отказывается от переговоров и мира с врагом, после чего умирает. Какие-либо подробности смерти Феанора отсутствуют. [[Квента Нолдоринва|'Квента Нолдоринва']] "Квента Нолдоринва" или просто "Квента", представляет собой рукопись 1930-37 г., разработку "Набросков Мифологии"; была опубликована в 4-том томе "Истории Средиземья". В целом, версия истории Феанора из Квенты, относительно Набросков, не получила значительных изменений. Убрано проклятие Феанором любого, кто прикоснётся к Сильмарилям. Версия лжи Мелькора изменилась в том, что Финголфин и его сыновья, якобы, желают захватить власть и опорочить Феанора с сыновьями в глазах Валар. Впервые появляется версия (вписанная позднее карандашом), сохранившаяся и в поздних черновиках, что Феанор встаёт во главе бунтующих и призывает номов (нолдоли) покинуть Валинор. Впервые появляется каноничная версия Клятвы Феанора. Впервые появляется ответ Феанору на Пророчество Мандоса (содержание аналогично поздней версии), хотя в поздней версии, Феанор ещё предрекает воспевание героизма нолдор в песнях до конца мира. После того, как Феанор получает смертельную рану от Готмога, он глядя перед смертью на пики Тангородрима, проклинает Моргота (один раз), после чего велит сыновьям никогда не вступать в переговоры и соглашения с Врагом. Отцовский наказ тут же отвергает Маэдрос, после чего попадет в плен. Впервые появляется Пророчество Мандоса о Дагор Дагорат. В этой версии, Феанор лишь отдаёт Сильмарили Йаванне, а разбивает она их сама (что делает его роль более чем несущественной). В намного более поздней версии, Толкин придумал концепцию несокрушимости Сильмарилей кем-либо, кроме Феанора. Это видно, когда Валар просят его разбить Самоцветы для воскрешения Древ, но Феанор отказывается, подозревая Валар в скрытом злом умысле. Также было изменено пророчество и Феанор разбивает свои Сильмарили после Дагор Дагорат. [[Ранние Анналы Валинора|'Ранние Анналы Валинора']] "Ранние Анналы" это самая первая разработка Толкином хронологии событий Арды (~1929 г.); были опубликованы в 4-том томе "Истории Средиземья". Отсчёт годов в данной версии вёлся с Валианской Эпохи и до начала Первой Эпохи (без Эпохи Светильников и Эпохи Древ). * 2500 г. - Феанор создаёт Сильмарили. * 2700 г. - Освобождение Мелькора. Какие-либо подробности происходивших раздоров и ропота отсутствуют. * 2950 г. - Изгнание Феанора. Упомянуто, что в следствии изгнания (лишения права власти над номами) и последующий кражи Морготом Сильмарилей, Дом Феанора был назван Обездоленными. Это ясно указывает, что Толкин ещё не придумал концепцию раскола титула на изгнанников и аманьяр, так как в поздней версии, Дом Феанора назван Обездоленными в следствии отказа Маэдроса от титула над нолдор-изгнанниками. Также Толкин позднее вписал карандашом, что Феанор и Финвэ жили порознь, но знали где скрывался Моргот. * 2990 г. - Убийство Финвэ и кража Сильмарилей. Местонахождение Феанора во время нападения Моргота на Форменос не ясно. * 2991 г. - Феанор появляется вновь в истории лишь в сцене с приходом в Кор (Тирион) и призывом номов в Исход, давая Клятву (последняя без подробностей). * 2992 г. - Долгие сборы номов в Исход. Очевидно, что по этой версии (без задумки Толкином раскола титула), претензии Финголфина на власть в Исходе подразумевались законными. Во всяком случае, воинство выступило с разными владыками, так как Дом Финголфина считал его королём. Феанор, понимая необходимость для народа кораблей в пути, решает отправится к тэлери. Те отказываются и происходит битва (подробности отсутствуют). * 2993 г. - После братоубийства, Мандос проклинает Дом Феанора в особенности, но Феанор не испугался и продолжил путь. * 2994 г. - прибытие в Араман и ссора Феанора с Финголфином (точная причина не указана). Ропот против Феанора определённо есть, так как перед отплытием он говорит: "Пусть те, что ропщут, идут назад к теням Валмара!" * 2995 г. - Прибытие в Белерианд и сожжение кораблей. Приход в Митрим. * 2996 г. - Битва под Звёздами. Начинают появляться первые подробности гибели Феанора. Вырвавшись на равнину Балдарион, он, как и в прочих ранних версиях, гибнет от руки Готмога, но впервые упомянуто, что Феанор был объят огнём в поединке. Умер Феанор не у Эйтель Сириона, а в Митриме, наказав сыновьям исполнить Клятву (проклятия Морготу и предвидения будущего отсутствуют); при том, сыновья принесли вторую клятву - отомстить за отца. Подробности смерти Феанора отсутствуют. [[Поздние Анналы Валинора|'Поздние Анналы Валинора']] "Поздние Анналы" являются промежуточной версией разработки хронологии Древних Дней, между "Ранними Анналами" и "Анналами Амана". Они были написанные до 1937 года и представлены в 5 томе "Истории Средиземья". Даты событий хронологии и принцип отсчёта, остаются неизменными относительно ранней версии (Ранних Анналов Валинора). После изгнания Феанора, Моргот приходит к нему и Финвэ, выказывая притворную дружбу и те не изгоняют его, в последствии поплатившись за это. Тут Феанор впервые называется величайшим из Номов (нолдор), однако как ясно из последующего повествования, данная концепция не имеет ничего общего с концепцией поздних черновиков. Впервые появляется описание Феанора: "искусный руками и словом, огненный характером и мыслями, высокий и сильный, владыка над волей других". Также, в описании Феанора употребляется слово "fair", что может переводиться как прекрасный, благородный или же светловолосый. Слово "fair", в ранних версиях, употреблялось также и по отношению к третьему сыну Феанора, Келегорму, который описывался светловолосым. Поскольку в ранних версиях не было концепции двух жён Финвэ, Феанор мог подразумеваться как сын Индис (из золотоволосых ваниар), и у него также могли быть золотые волосы. После Пророчества Мандоса впервые упомянуто, что Феанор вёл номов своей волей. Тут Толкин ввёл изменение в датах и смерть Феанора происходит в 2995 году. По этой версии последнего боя Феанора очевидно, что войска Ангбанда частично состояли из балрогов (в ранних версиях Демоны были многочисленными и слабыми), поскольку когда Феанор вырвался вперёд на Балдарион, балроги были в арьергарде отступающего войска Моргота и развернулись, чтобы дать номам бой. Феанор был окружён, окутан огнём (не сказано, что он сражался бесстрашно смеясь, долго и в одиночку) и получил смертельную рану от руки Готмога. Не упомянуто также, что сыновья вмешались в сражение; они лишь принесли отца в Митрим, где Феанор умер, напомнив детям о клятве; также Феанор призвал сыновей поклясться отомстить за него (в поздней версии это исключено). Прочие подробности смерти Феанора отсутствуют. [[Квента Сильмариллион (том 5)|'Квента Сильмариллион (том 5)']] "Квента Сильмариллион" является ранней (1937-38 г.) разработкой "Квенты Нолдоринва"; она была опубликована в 5-том томе "Истории Средиземья". Первой и самой ранней версией этого черновика, является рукопись; позднее же, Толкин сделал машинописный вариант (с декабря 1937, по январь 1938). Машинопись касается лишь трёх первых глав. В данной рукописи, относительно ранних версий, Толкин значительно переделал историю Феанора. Одно из первых изменений в отношении Феанора, это приписка к версии сопоставления трёх братьев (из "Набросков Мифологии") "пламенности" души. Данная версия относится к машинописной, поскольку в рукописной версии, которую Кристофер приводит в комментариях, сперва было написано "у него было пламенное сердце". Впервые появляется версия, что Феанор с сыновьями редко задерживались на одном месте и путешествовали по всему Валинору, бывая в гостях у Аулэ. Появляется версия, что пока росла из-за лжи Мелькора зависть между Финголфином и Феанором, последний выковал тайно большое количество оружия, которым позднее номы вооружились в Исходе и сражались в Средиземье. Также Мелькор, как и в ранних версиях, разговаривает с Феанором и лжёт только ему о злых намерениях единокровного брата (сместить как наследников монарха и стать любимцами богов). Ещё отсутствует угроза Финголфину и Феанору изгоняют лишь за разжигание смуты (пир примирения с братом, следовательно, отсутствует). Мелькор приходит к Феанору и пытается притвориться другом, но тот захлопывает перед ним двери "...если не сердце." Последнее очевидно оказывает, что версию с проникновением Феанора в разум Мелькора и приходом в ярость от его мыслей, Толкин ещё не задумал. В этой версии впервые указывается, что Феанор был на Таникветиле во время нападения Мелькора на Форменос. При этом сказано, что смерть отца и потеря Сильмарилей были для Феанора одинаковым горем (Феанор ещё не испытывал большой любви к отцу, как в поздних версиях, поскольку там она обуславливалась воспитанием за двух родителе). Притязаний Финголфина на власть в Исходе также нет, однако ещё отсутствует концепция раскола королевского титула, хотя противоречиво Финарфина утверждают королём в Амане. Позднее, когда появляется версия с отречением Маэдроса, сказано, что Дом Феанора потел власть над номами ещё из-за приговора Валар о изгнании Феанора, из чего видно, что Толкин ещё не отказался от старой концепции. В поздних черновиках появляется версия, что отвергнутые законы Валар не влияли на престолонаследие над бунтовщиками, и именно отказ Маэдроса от власти привёл Дом Феанора к прозванию Обездоленными. Феанор не приходит лично держать речь перед тэлери в Альквалондэ, а посылает вестников. Также отсутствуют и версия, что тэлери сбросили нолдор в море, когда те попытались забрать суда. Как и в "Поздних Анналах Валинра", в Пророчестве Мандоса появляется версия обращения Клятвы против Феанорингов. Аналогично "Квенте Нолдоринва" на это следует ответ Феанора. Очевидно, что описывая последний бой Феанора, Толкин сверялся с "Поздними Анналами Валинора" и "Квентой Нолдоринва", поскольку между ними сходно всё, кроме смерти Феанора. Впервые появляется версия (перекликается с примечанием выше о пламенности души Феанора), что покидая тело душа его испепелила и более дух Феанора на земле не появлялся, не покидая Чертоги Мандоса. Из этого видно, что между величием Феанора поздних версий и присутствующая здесь пламенность его духа, нет какой-либо связи. Ещё одно, но малое, отличие, это троекратное проклятие в адрес Моргота, которое сохранилось и в поздней версии гибели Феанора. В примечаниях, Кристофер указывает, что троекратное проклятие взято из "Ле о Детях Хурина" и принадлежало изначально Турину Турамбару, который произносил его после смерти Белега. [[Измена Изенгарда|'Измена Изенгарда']] В 7 томе "Истории Средиземья", который входит в часть "Истории Властелина колец", представлена версия, в которой Три Кольца эльфов создал Феанор в Валиноре. Позднее, Моргот украл их и принёс в Средиземье. Толкин отказался от этой версии и Феанора, как создателя Трёх Колец, сменил внук - Келебримбор. Также в этом томе представлена версия, что потомком Феанора был Гиль-галад (хотя и неизвестно, через кого из сыновей). Та же версия появлялась уже в 5-том томе "Истории Средиземья", в первых набросках сказаний о "Падение Нуменора". Толкин отказался от этой версии происхождения Гиль-галада и сделал потомком Феанора Келебримбора. Упоминания во Властелине Колец В трилогии "Властелин колец", Феанор несколько раз упоминается магом Гэндальфом. В книге "Братство Кольца", при подходе Братства к входу в Мориа, Гэндальф отмечает звезду Дома Феанора на западных вратах. В книге "Две Крепости", Гэндальф упоминает Феанора как создателя Палантиров (хотя сам точно этого не помнить, говоря, что это было очень давно). В той же книге Гэндальф говорит: "Даже сейчас я желаю испытать свою волю на нём (палантире), проверить, смогу ли я найти ключ к нему так, что можно было бы взглянуть за воды моря и времени на Тирион Прекрасный, узреть немыслимые творения рук и ума Феанора, в те времена, когда Белое и Золотое Древа цвели!" [[Анналы Амана|'Анналы Амана']] "Анналы Амана" представляют собой хронологию событий с создания Эа и 1500 года Э. Д. Они были опубликованы в 10 томе "Истории Средиземья" и являются поздней (1951-58 г.) переработкой "Поздних Анналов Валинора". Начиная с А.А., Толкин уделяет больше внимания истории происхождения персонажа и увеличивает его могущество. Появляется версия, что Феанор родился в 1115 Э. Д. у реки Андуин (в Средиземье). Он был первым из ''рождённых эльфов (детей пробудившихся эльфов) и потому носил имя Миньон (Первый). Его родителями были Финвэ и Индис, которая вскоре погибла, упав в глубокое ущелье. По мнению Кр. Толкина, данная версия может рассматриваться как объяснение могущества Феанора (излагаемого в дальнейшем), однако Дж. Толкин почти сразу же от неё отказался. Позднее, впервые появляется версия рождения Феанора как сына Мириэль - первой жены Финвэ (а так же её смерти). Однако ещё отсутствует то сильное влияние, которое оказала смерть Мириэль и второй брак Финвэ на Феанора; соответственно, отсутствует глубокая психологическая подоплёка дальнейшего. Тут присутствует отвергнутая дата рождения Феанора - 1179 Э. Д. По версии "Анналов", Феанор создал тенгвар в 1250 Э. Д., однако в "Поздней Квенте" указывается, что он создал свои письмена в юности, которая протекала до рождения Финголфина (1190 Э. Д.). Так же в этом году (1250 Э. Д.) указывается на расцвет талантов Феанора, что также опровергается версией "Поздней Квенты", где расцвет приходится на 1449 Э. Д. В версии АА, Мелькор всё ещё направляет ложь исключительно на Феанора, говоря о желание Финголфина захватить власть Финвэ и желание Валар завладеть Сильмарилями. Однако, хотя говорится о вооружённом бунтарстве нолдор, угроза Финголфину по ошибке отсутствует и Феанора изгоняют лишь за бунт (на 20 лет, но позднее Толкин изменил на 12). Прогоняя Мелькора от врат Форменоса, Феанор обзывает его только попрошайкой (в отвергнутой версии, бродягой). Во время примирения Феанора с Финголфином, последний не даёт ему клятву верности. Когда Валар просили Феанора разбить Сильмарили для возрождения Древ, тот отвечал, что в таком случае "'я умру первым из эльдар Амана", на что Мандос отвечал: "Не первым." В этом месте Толкин отметил на полях рукописи, что после смерти Мириэль, Феанор уже не мог сказать "я умру первым...", поэтому он должен говорить: "я буду убит первым..." (что и осталось в каноне). Кристофер Толкин объясняя этот момент, говорил, что отец просто хотел сохранить загадочный ответ Мандоса, который намекал бы, что тот уже знает о убийстве Мелькором Финвэ. Во время Исхода, вновь присутствует отречение большей части народа Тириона от Феанора как короля, но притязаний Финголфина на власть ещё нет. Также Финголфин не берёт королевского имени в Арамане и Феанор бросает войско Финголфина лишь за хулу. По прибытие в Средиземье, Маэдрос спрашивает отца, кого и за кем в первую очередь он отправит назад, но Феанор лишь смеётся на это предложение и говорит: «Никого не пошлю я, никого не доставят сюда! Не почитаю я большой потерей то, что оставил на том берегу: лишнее бремя в пути – вот чем явили себя они. Пусть же те, что проклинали мое имя, проклинают меня и далее, и слезами вымаливают себе позволение вернуться в золоченую клетку Валар! Пусть сгорят корабли!» Эта версия вошла в изданный "Сильмариллион", однако Дж. Толкин вполне однозначно отмечает в эссе "Проблема "Рос"", что желает оставить версию с гибелью Амрода; это же отмечает Кр. Толкин в примечаниях к "Шибболету Феанора". [[Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион|Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион']] "Поздняя Квента" является самой поздней переработкой ранних Квент; она опубликована в 10-ом и 11-ом томах "Истории Средиземья". Как и предыдущая версия, "Поздняя Квента" не переписывалась Толкином, в следствии чего сохранились некоторые устаревшие концепции. Кристофер поделил ПКС на две фазы: '''1' - 1951 год дописывание Квенты Сильмариллион (тома 5); 2''' - 1957 год дописывание и переписывание предыдущей фазы. Из "Поздней Квенты" известна большая часть каноничной биографии Феанора, однако были элементы, которые Толкин успешно пересмотрел впоследствии или же недоработал и оставил в противоречивом виде. Приводится отвергнутая хронология биографии Феанора, не совпадающая с хронологией "Анналов Амана". Согласно "Законам и Обычаям" (вторая фаза), Спор Валар и Статут были провозглашены через 10 лет после смерти Мириэль (1170 + 10 = 1180). Брак же Финвэ и Индис через год после этого (1181 Э. Д.). Это не согласуется с хронологией "Анналов Амана", где датой брака Финвэ и Индис значится 1185 Э. Д., и следовательно, Феанор покидает дом Финвэ через 5 лет после. Также в "Поздней Квенте" говорится, что Нерданель не отправилась за Феанором в Форменос и просила дозволения остаться с Индис, которую уважала и почитала, хотя Феанору это не нравилось (в более поздней версии, Феанор и Нерданель поссорились до приговора Валар и она при этом ушла в дом своего отца). Перед смертью, Феанор отдаёт Маэдросу зелёный драгоценный камень (Элессар); его Маэдрос позднее подарил Фингону. Это первая идея Дж. Толкина о происхождении Элессара (упоминавшегося во "Властелине Колец"), однако в последствии она была отброшена и создателем камня (вернее, одного из двух) стал внук Феанора, Келебримбор. [[Законы и обычаи Эльдар|Законы и обычаи Эльдар']] "Законы и обычаи" изначально являлись частью 6 главы "Поздней Квенты" (~1957), но Кристофер для удобства отделил их от основного повествования. Они были опубликованы в 10 томе "Истории Средиземья" и разделены на раннюю и позднюю версии (ранняя приводится в примечаниях). В "Законах" говорится, что Феанор не испытывая любви к детям Индис, более всего не любил своих полубратьев (позднее, это особое выделение Феанором полубратьев было исключено). Также в "Законах и обычаях" приводится версия, что Феанор никогда не видел свою мать (позднее приводится версия, что Феанор, как и отец, приходил к телу Мириэль). [[Анналы Белерианда или Серые Анналы|'Анналы Белерианда или Серые Анналы']] "Серые Анналы" представляют собой хронологию событий с 1050 Э. Д. по 499 П. Э., и были опубликованы в 11-том томе "Истории Средиземья". Являются поздней (1951-58 г.) переработкой "Анналов Белерианда"; делятся на раннюю и позднюю версии. В данном тексте представлена любопытная ранняя версия, что Феанор создавая драгоценные камни, подарил многие жителям садов Лориэна. Позднее, один из этих камней был принесён в Белерианд майа Мелиан и подарен гномам-мастерам, которые вправили камень в ожерелье Наугламир. Эта версия не может являться верной, поскольку Мелиан ушла в Белерианд в 1050 году Э.Д., а Феанор родился в 1169 Э.Д. В более поздней версии СА., Толкин заменил камень Феанора на жемчужину Нимфелос. [[Шибболет Феанора|'Шибболет Феанора']] "Шибботлет" представляет собой эссе 1968 года, опубликованное в 12 томе "Истории Средиземья". ''"Шибболет Феанора", библейское выражение, в переносном смысле означающее: речевая особенность Феанора (подробнее смотри выше - Биография: Лингвистика). В тесте присутствует версия истории, в которой мать Феанора, Мириэль, не умерла после его рождения сына. Пока Феанор не стал достаточно взрослым, она боролась с усталостью и могла добрым советом сдержать вспыльчивый нрав сына. Смерть матери, которую Феанор нежно любил, стало для него ударом, оказавшим большое влияние на поступки и решения Феанора впоследствии (смерть в Валиноре, Феанор считал невозможным). Данная версия была не доработана Толкином, поскольку создаёт сюжетную неполноценность в мотивации Феанора и противоречие его действиям в других версиях. В более ранней версии, ключевая по своей значимости привязанность Феанора к отцу, объясняется воспитанием Финвэ за двух родителей. Остаётся под вопросом и поздняя хронология событий Эпохи Древ, как в отношении Феанора, так и в отношении других персонажей. Эта версия также вызывает противоречия в том, что касается характеристики Феанора, так как ранее Мириэль говорила о недостатке своего воспитания, как главной причине неразумных действий сына. В версии "Шибболета", в Братоубийстве (на стороне тэлери) участвовала Галадриэль и после решила преследовать Феанора в Средиземье, чиня ему вред всеми возможными способами. Эта версия была позднее изменена и Галадриэль бежит в Средиземье страшась жестокости Феанора. Данная версия, относящаяся к истории Галадриэль и её непричастности к греховному восстанию, была финальной, но также оказалась незавершённой и противоречивой относительно работ с цельным повествованием. Образ Феанора в искусстве Музыка Образ Феанора неоднократно становился объектом творчества для музыкальных исполнителей. У российских, он появляется в творчестве: * Эпидемия - одноимённая Power Metal композиция о Феаноре на альбоме Жизнь в Сумерках; * Moongates Guardian - Black Metal группа, в своём дебютном альбоме "The Oath of Feanor", помимо схожей с ним названием композиции, посвятила Феанору песни Fall of Feanor (part 1. Fire and Steel) и Fall of Feanor (part 2. Dagor-Nuin-Giliath); * Абордаж - live-запись в стиле Power Metal не попавшая на альбомы; * Lindar Olostur - инструментальный саундтрек под названием "The Finall Battle of Feanor"; * Lind Erebros - инструментальная баллада под названием "Gotmog defeats Feanor"; * В мюзикле "Мелькор" ТГВТ (Творческой Группы Веры Трофимовой) Феанора сыграл тульский эстрадный тенор Рамазан Селимов, он же спел партию Феанора и сыграл его в клипе "Я больше не увижу Валинор" по мотивам мюзикла; там Феанор гибнет от руки Гортхауэра, а не так, как в оригинале. У зарубежных исполнителей Феанор появляется в творчестве: * Oonagh - одноимённая баллада о Феаноре; * Blind Guardian - песни в стиле Power Metal: «Nightfall» и «The Curse of Feanor» из альбома Nightfall in Middle Earth; * Numenor - Epic Metal группа, посвятившая ему песню - "The Oath of Feanor"; * Summoning - композиция которых Menegroth цитирует Феанора: «I say that we will go on, and this doom I add…» (альбом Oath Bound, 2006); * Feanor - Heavy Metal группа из Аргентины назвалась в честь Феанора и на альбоме "Invencible" у них в частности есть песня о Феаноре. Помимо этого, образ Феанора неоднократно использовался авторами менее известных музыкальных коллективов. Галерея Feanor-by wisesnail - 25bd.jpg Feanor___estasi_e_tormento_by_icy_maiden.jpg Feanor by Jenny Dolfen - dfgb.jpg Feanor by kimberly80-456.jpg Feanor by nalfran.jpg Feanor by daLomacchi.jpg Feanor by choistar - jggy4.jpg Feanor by theguardinian.jpg Feanor by ilxwing.jpg Feanor with silmaril by steamey-d5ohmzy.jpg Feanor by Catherine Chmiel - 5455.jpg Feanor-Fingolfin-by-Jenny Dolfen - 56b.jpg Spirit of fire by kaaile-Feanor.png Feanor and Silmarils by Gerwel.jpg Feanor and Fingolfin by Tuuliky - dcfg.jpg Feanor by ivanalekseich-d7g5l01.jpg Feanor by IngvildSchageArt.jpg Feanor-Nerdanel-Maedhros by ForeverMedhok-sfd.jpg Feanor by Breogan.jpg tWmhQYfyzlM.jpg Feanor by Cygnete.jpg Feanor by kimberly80 - cfhj66.jpg The Death of Feanor by 0torno - ghjk.jpg Feanor by Venlian - fghj.jpg Feanor by jyongyi-dbbigjq.jpg Feanor by 布丁 8月本子是画不完了.jpg Feanor and Silmarils by Alexey Rudikov (lelel1980).jpg The Oath of Feanorians by Jenny Dolfen.jpg Feanor by ~Ivanneth -32f.jpg Feanor by Venlian - 23hg.jpg The_Oath_of_Feanorians.jpg Feanor by Venlian - 234fd.jpg Feanor, Nerdanel, Maedhros, Maglor by Catherine Chmiel - 5455.jpg Feanor-Kamehame-364.jpg Feanaro4.jpg Feanor-Nerdanel by Adelaiy - 64hd.jpg Feanor by toherrys - 345.jpg Feanor-Finwe-jennydolfen-32nd.jpg Feanor-by-edarlein.jpg Feanor by SpartanK42.jpg Feanor by noei1984 - gacd56.jpg Feanor and Silmarilli by Kamehame - dfghj.jpg Last battle of Feanor by randolfo.jpg Feanor...balrogs.jpg Feanor and balrogs by RubusTheBarbarian.jpg Feanor - Nerdanel by IOLFS.jpg feanor_by_elfofmirkwood1379-datgah7.jpg Источники и примечания ca:Fèanor cs:Feanor de:Feanor en:Fëanor es:Curufinwë fr:Fëanor it:Fëanor pl:Fëanor pt-br:Fëanor Категория:Эльфы Категория:Короли Эльфов Категория:Персонажи